


Oblivious

by 2ilver8ox



Category: Motorcity
Genre: M/M, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ilver8ox/pseuds/2ilver8ox
Summary: Finding spare parts is harder than it looks, and with the Duke taking claim to ever junk pile in Motorcity the Burners can't get their supplies without dealing with a nuisance every time. However there is rumor about a great smith being around. Long story short. They get a new smith. High jinks ensue.This is just me putting my OC in Motorcity so don't expect too much. Also he is an idiot. Ignore me. Thank you.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So Texas finds the legendary Smith and is able to get all the greatest parts in Motorcity. Legendary piece of shit.

It was a few moths after the battle with the Genesis pod and everything seems to be in a lull phase. 

Kane was still recovering from his most recent defeat while the gangs of Motorcity were trying to enjoy the truce while it lasted. Which is never long.

Of course the Burners where practically heroes among Motoricty for being the spearhead to victory. And with popularity comes new opportunities. 

And Texas was first to be met with a opportunity.

Dutch was the first one notice.

He was use to the guy's loud outbursts, but he hadn't been hearing the usually 'TEXAS' shouts. In fact, he hadn't been seeing Texas around lately either. 

He would usually be hanging around, telling Dutch to build some sort of contraption that could never work or just ordering him to put lasers on everything. But he wasn't there. 

Not that he wasn't appreciating the silence but it was still kind of weird to not have the big lung over his shoulders. 

Julie and Chuck started to catch wind of Texas's change of attitude, not through his absence, but through his attitude. 

Texas was starting to remember not only Julie's name but Claire's as well. Julie was so shocked that almost though of asking what was up. But she decided to just take the action at face value and not question it. 

Chuck was no stranger to Texas' teasing. So when Chuck had a video of him screaming falling down a ten story building into Mutt, he only replayed the video two times. 

Compared to the 'laughing-at-the-same-screaming-video-all-day' attitude before, Texas just moved to saint hood. But Chuck didn't want to question, just in case it would make Texas go back to laughing at him all day. 

Now individually these actions might not have mean much but when put together it was a caused for concern. 

Mike was the one to ask. 

"So, uh, Texas, you doing okay?"

It was a normal enough question, the gangs was hanging around Jacob's, eating a pizza. Mike thought it was best to ask now while everyone was around than one no one. 

"Kashaw. Texas is doing GREAT. You know, like always." Texas flexes his arms to prove his point. 

"Right." Mike did't miss the way Texas swallowed his food before answering that. 

Julie spoke up, "Well, it's just you have been acting a little bit... different." 

Dutch nodded, "Yeah man, you sure you okay? You've been taking more breaks than I have." 

Texas gave them a look and sheepishly looked away, trying to put more attention back to his pizza, "Texas has no idea what you guys are talking about." 

"Come on, man," Mike laughed, "What's going on? We're just wondering?"

Texas stands up, "TEXAS IS NOT HIDING ANYTHING. TEXAS NEVER HIDES THINGS!"

Mike held his arms as a sign of peace, "Woah, no one said you where hiding anything Texas."

Texas sits back down and looks thoughtful for a second. It was just a second because Texas looking thoughtful of any kind was a rare sight to see. He leaned forward and spoke in a loud whisper, "Hey, can you guys keep a secret."

The rest of the Burners nodded, even though they were the only one's there in their secret Burners' base but played along with Texas anyway. 

"Then follow Texas. Ha-yah!" Texas jumped up and start kicking his way to his car outside. Chuck look to Mike. 

"So uh, we're not finishing the pizza?" 

Mike shrugged and started following Texas. Chuck sighed and he, Dutch, and Julie left the pizza and started heading outside as well. 

Texas walked straight to Stronghorn and paused till he saw everyone was waiting for him.

"Is there something wrong with Stronghorn dude?" Dutch asked, "Cause if there is, you gotta tell me that."

Texas shook his head, "No. What Texas is showing you is super top secret and cannot leave this room."

"Uh, technically we are outside." Chuck supplied. 

"No time for small talk, Blondie," Texas opened the hood, "Now look at this awesomeness."

The Burners gasped. Right there under Stronghorn's hood was a custom made engine.

Julie leaned in for a closer look, "It that real? I've never seen an engine like that before."

"Dude! This is amazing!" Mike was in awe. It was a work of art. 

And is was. A new engine, make to the specifications of Stronghorn's shape and handler. A new set of pipes and even a few artist touches to match the red and black theme of the car. Also helps the fact that it will be protected if the handler ever uses his car as a battering ram. Which for Texas is not that out there. 

Chuck lifted his hair out of his eyes, "How did you even get that?"

"Texas has his ways." Texas puffed with pride in his usual Texas fashion. 

"Nuh huh. No. You are not getting out if this one Texas," Dutch turned serious, "This is- That looks- I don't even know were to begin with this!" Dutch was at a lost of words. 

"It's awesome right."

"Awesome? More like impossible! It should have taken two months to gut out a car and replace it will a CUSTON MADE ENGINE. Really dude, where did you get this?" 

Texas squares up, "That's the sup top secret secret Texas was about to explain."

Texas took a dramatic pause to gather his awesomeness, "I found the Smith."

This brought on blank faces from everyone except Dutch.

"Woah, wait, what? You found them! And they gave you stuff?" 

"Yeah, they found out I was me, Texas, and knew they had to give me awesome things." Texas shrugged, "No big deal."

Chuck raised his voice, "Uh, who is the Smith?"

"Yeah, I haven't heard of this guy." Julie spoke up as well. 

"Only the best metal worker in Motorcity!" Dutch looked like he was trying to contain his excitement. "They can make everything from metal! They're old school, melting it down and hand crafting it from scratch. This guy does not play around though, they hate communicating with people on any level." He turns to Texas, "So how did YOU get them to make you a whole engine?"

Texas rolled his eye, "Duh. They looked at Texas and knew he needed a engine to match his awesomeness." 

Mike spoke before Dutch could smack Texas, "So, can we met them?"

At this Texas sputtered, "Uh, yeah, well, Texas...is not sure about that."

Mike smiled a this, here we go, "Come on Texas, they've been making you this engine for a while now. That's is where you have been sneaking off too, right?"

Texas colored a bit when he saw he was caught. "Well yeah! Texas knew you knew that!"

"Then what 's the hold up?"

"There is no hold up. Texas is ready whenever."

"Then let's go."

Texas turned to Dutch. "Like, now?"

Dutch smiled at this, "Yeah, man no time like the present." He started heading toward his car.

"Oh yeah, let's go meet the guy who avoids everyone. Great idea." Chuck murmured but started walking with Mike towards Mutt anyway. 

Texas panicked. "Wait!"

Everyone turned back and waited patiently.

Texas cleared his throat, "They... don't like rude people."

That was all he said before he got into his car and turned on the engine. 

The Burners stood there, shell shocked to be hearing anything about manner from Texas. 

"What kind of monster are they." Chuck whimpered to Mike as they headed towards Mutt again. For only a monster could make someone like Texas think about etiquette. 

Mike got into Mutt, "I don't know," he smiled, "but I can't wait to find out." He turned on his car and drove.


	2. Chapter 2

Riding in Motorcity is always an experience. Long roads with nothing to stop you. Truly living fast and free. And Texas as taking full advantage of that. 

It was usually Mutt at the head of the Burners, but this time Texas was leading down the twists and turns. And he was having a ball. Going a good 300, you know, so the other wouldn't fall behind, he was taking every hard turn and ramp he could in to get to where he was going. 

Mike was perfect fine with that. 

Chuck was not.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHhhhh- AhAhAhAhOoooooOOOOHHHHMANNONONOO! MIKE! TURN TURN TURN!"

Mike made a sharp turn, a hairs breath away from hitting the old building, which was more than enough room. 

"Calm down, Chuck. We making great time." Mike reassured his friend. 

"Time is not the first thing on my miNEHD. I-I'm more concerned with the fact we have been heading straight down for the past five minutes."

It was true. They have been nose driving into the deepest roads in Motorcity. Wherever Texas was taking them it sure wasn't easy to find. But the gang went deeper and deeper into the ground. This was place that no one lived. Not event the rat creatures were able to survive here. After all, nobody wanted to live near lava. Lava was rare to see in the city but not impossible like finding a plant, you just have to know where to look. The roads were starting to become harder and harder to navigate through. Mike was hoping this place was nearby or else they would have to leave the cars. 

About ten minutes of hoping over lava spots Texas said they finally made it. It could have been easily missed as it was just a crack in the wall. Lava rivers on both sides and not even a pathway to indicate that crack in the wall was even able to see that it was house. The Burners got out of their cars.

"Dang dude, this better be worth it. I'm melting over here." Dutch tried to wipe the sweat that was already forming.

"Uh, is it safe to leave the cars here?" Chuck nervously asked. 

"Oh yeah, don't worry about the lava," Texas confidently said, "They just put those there for show. And, uh, step where Texas steps. They have some traps and cool explosions if we step the wrong way."

This got a high pitched squeal from Chuck and Mike had the audacity to chuckle at this. And so Texas started a probably more than necessary elaborate pathway to the secret crack in the wall. Mike followed flawlessly, even doing the hand motions that Texas said was VERY necessary. Chuck scanned the ground and saw that their was not only land mines in the ground but good old fashion spears and bear traps. That made him feel better. Dutch would have joined him but he was very impressed with how The Smith was able to control the lava flow by using special pathways. Julie was wondering how Texas was abel to remember all these steps and how he is not dead. 

They finally got to the hole in the wall, literally, is when they got to see the inside. The hole was only big enough for a person to go in one at a time but the cave opened up greatly to a large work place. There was smithing tools all along the wall. Iron buckets filled with melted irons and other metals on the far side next to the fricken lavafall. And he even had an anvil. This guy was really, really, old fashion. It was hot as it was inside as it was outside. The only noise that was heard was from the lavafall, flowing though the room into a river. 

Texas broke the silent. "HEY OBBY, TEXAS IS HERE!"

"Dude!" Chuck did not want to meet with guy anymore.

There was a tense silence for a second and then there was a large bang from behind the lavafall. Then the lavafall split in two, leaving a pathway large enough for a human to pass through. And it was...human? 

They face was covered in a welding mask with a skull painted on and three eyes. Completely covered in a red coat, wrapped in black buckets. They had dark gloves and black shoes witht he only part of them sowing was some obviously bleached blond hair. At first they looked tall, like Chuck, but coming closer, they was barely Texas's height. They had had a knife...gun in their hands.

Texas breathed an "Awesome" and at the overly dramatic entrance, it was pretty awesome. Of course it would would be more awesome if "Obby" wasn't holding a knife gun thing at them.

Mike felt his and twitch to his weapon. This could be trouble.

"How did you get past the traps?" They had a light but firm voice. It sounded like a girl or a young boy, hard to tell. 

"Texas showed them the way. Like he always does." Texas did not take notice of the weapon and still held his confidence self. 

The Smith did not like the answer, "I TOLD you not to bring anyone here!" They hissed out his anger. They lifted the gun more, "You betrayed my trust." 

"Nah, Texas doesn't remember that-" "You CHOOSE not to-" "-but anyway Texas's friends wanted to see where he got his sweet digs. Don't worry their cool. Not as cool as me but..." Texas actually reached into his pocket and grabbed something. The Smith was now close enough to be a arm length away from Texas. Weapon still up. Mike was ready to bring out his staff if need my and by the looks of it Julie and Dutch was getting antsy too. But they held back, hoping Texas knew what he was doing this time. 

"Here." Texas held out his hand toward the Smith and in it was... a lollipop. 

Julie smacked her head. Mike was certain this was going to end in a fight if he didn't step in. But before he could say a word, the Smith put their weapon down and slowly, carefully, reached for the candy. 

They quickly snatched the candy from Texas quickly, as if to not really accept it, and murmured, "That's not fair."

And with the weapon lowered, the tension in the room subsided. Mike and Julie dropped their hands while Chuck let out a sigh of relief. Dutch was glad he was finally able to take a look in the workshop.

"Dude, this is an kickin garage you got going here." Dutch was taking a look at the many tools that lined the wall. 

The Smith smashed their weapon onto a pile of knives loudly and took a long look at the Burners, face still covered. They pulled their mask out of their face to revile a young looking teen, around their twenties, with a very pointy nose and weak chin, who was still wearing red glasses, covering only their eyes, not giving away any emotion. And now they had a lollipop in their mouth. 

"Thanks. I, uh, made it myself." and stated awkwardly. 

"Well, yeah, you only live a mile under the surface near some lava. You even have a the whole smithery over here." Dutch was far gone, checking out the different functions of the barbaric technology. No where near Modern levels but still efficient all the same.

"Thank you." The smith was obvious not use to being complimented. They was more or less awkwardly standing there, not sure what to do with five people in their workplace. 

"How do you live down here?" Julie was already be effected form being down there for twenty minute, much less working and living in this kind of environment. 

"TAXAS KNOWS THIS!" Texas took the reins from a sputtering blacksmith, "It's because...they're not human."

"Texas," Mike tried to fight off a smile. 

"They're form another world were they don't eat or sleep but fight DRAGONS! WITH LASER!"

"Texas," 

"AND they love sweets." The last part wasn't really about the whole "not human" case but Texas said it proudly and so it did. 

Chuck shook his head till he saw that the blacksmith was actually chucking at Texas's claims. Shocked that someone actually laughed at Texas's antics rather than be put of by them or think he was a moron, Chuck had a strange thought pass his mind.

"You are such a idiot."

"Nu-huh! Texas is the smartest person you know!"

"That would make you the only person I know."

Mike had to laugh at that, "So, what's you name?"

The blacksmith gave his attention to Mike, "...Oblivious."

"I'm sorry?"

"My name. I am Oblivious."

What kind of parent would hurt their kid like this? But it doesn't look like Oblivious is joking or ashamed of his name so Mike rolls with it. 

"Well Oblivious, do you wanna join the Burners?"

 

\----

Please let me know if i misspelled anything. English is not my first language. Thank you.


End file.
